Pokémon Naughty and Pokémon Nice
Pokémon Naughty and Pokémon Nice are launch titles for the Nintendo G II, an add on to the Nintendo Call. They are both the first installments of Phase 3 of Generation X of the core Pokémon series. Unlike its predecessors, Pokemon Naughty and Nice are not a direct crossover with any particular franchise; however they are themed after Christmas and feature Pokemon based on Christmas pop culture and folklore. Gameplay Like previous installments in the Pokémon series, Naughty and Nice follow the journey of a young Pokémon trainer as they train Pokémon, battle various Pokémon trainers of gradually increasing difficulty, and earn as many Gym Badges as possible. This time around, the game takes place on the Noeloon—a new Christmas-themed moon set in the outer space region of Moa—with the primary objective being to deliver Christmas presents. Players will receive Santa's magical Present Sackand are told by Santa's elf, Mr. Jingles, to deliver each present to all the NPCs on the Nice List, whilst delivering coal to everyone on the Naughty List. Once the player has given away all the presents, the player will receive an updated version of the Omnitrix known as the Omnikix. Although both games are mostly independent of each other, they feature largely the same plot, and while either can be played separately, trading Pokémon between the two games is allowed and necessary to complete the Pokédex, just like in past Pokemon games. Pokemon native to the Noeloon are unlike any other Pokemon in the Moa region; several returning species in addition to 30 new Pokémon species possess a unique kind of energy known as Naughtyergy and Nicergy that drastically alters their appearance, personality and even environment. Naughty? ....or Nice? A new gameplay mechanic introduced in Pokémon Naughty and Nice is the usage of Naughtyergy and Nicergy; when a player's Pokémon is by their side, they will be able to use Naughtyergy and Nicergy to either help or hinder those around them. Nicergy is used to repair structures in the overworld, heal injured NPCs and befriend wild Pokémon, making them easier to catch. Naughtyergy, on the other hand, is more dangerous and will destroy structures and instantly K.O. any kind of wild Pokémon so the player won't be required to battle them. Basically, they are functionally similar to Epic Mickey's paint and thinner mechanics. If the player makes extensive use of a Pokemon's Naughtyergy or Nicergy, something remarkable will happen: in a similar process to Corrupted Pokemon, certain species will change appearance and become PokeGods depending on how much Naughtyergy or Nicergy they use. If they use enough Nicergy, they will become Nice PokeGods; on the other hand, if they use enough Naughtyergy, they will become Naughty PokeGods. Naughty and Nice forms' third types will only be limited to Dark and Fairy. Guest Monsters Another new feature involves the introduction of Guest Monsters, which are basically Pokemon resembling popular characters from outside the Pokemon universe. A New Type and a New Starter Pokemon Naughty and Pokemon Nice introduce the new Christmas type. Pokeomn with this type use Christmas themed moves such as Gift Wrap, Stocking Stuffer, among others. Generation X's three starter Pokemon (Plantapocalypse, Buzzshock and Walkatrout) are joined by a new Christmas type starter, Delielf. Cosplay Pokemon The Cosplay Pikachu gimmick from Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire returns and is expanded to include more Pokemon such as Delisanta (the evolved form of Delielf). Pokedex See List of Generation X Pokémon. Trivia * BiggestKirbyFanEver1994 originally came up with the idea for this game over at Video Game Fan Wiki. Category:Pokémon Ben 10